


TLR Snapshots Series - #1

by TreeofStars



Series: The Last Resurrection [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Love, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: The Last Resurrection (TLR) Universe. Takes place after TLR 1 & 2. This series gives us little glimpses of the life Bill and Laura have created on Earth.





	TLR Snapshots Series - #1

_Three weeks old_  
  
“Bill! Come quick!”  
  
Bill threw the wet laundry into the tub and ran into the main room of the cabin. “What happened?”  
  
Mother and child were on the couch, the baby surrounded by more blankets than anyone could ever need, even in the dead of winter. “She’s smiling! Look!”  
  
He shook his head, his heart still racing. Stepping closer, he looked at Ella. He was about to comment that it was probably just gas, especially at this young age, but Laura looked so excited that he didn’t have the heart to burst her bubble. “She has your smile,” he improvised.  
  
“You think so?” Laura leaned back slightly, tilting her head back and forth as she studied the baby.  
  
“Yes, I do.” He kissed the top of her head and headed back to the laundry, leaving her to ponder the origin of their child’s expressions.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” she called after him. “I don’t think today is the day. Maybe tomorrow.”  
  
“You said that yesterday. And the day before,” he called back.  
Laura frowned, looking at the baby. “She’s too little.”  
  
“What?”  
  
She jumped, not noticing that Bill had returned. “I said, she’s too little.”  
  
“Her stump fell off last week. Technically, she’s ready for a real bath. But if you don’t want to…”  
  
“No, I mean, I know we have to, and I guess the earlier the better.”  
  
“It’s not like she has an odor. We do spot clean her.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not helping.”  
  
“What can I do to help?”  
  
“Be encouraging.”  
  
“Okay.” He thought for a moment. “You’ll have to do it sooner or later. Sooner is better. Get her used to it. Besides, she’s your daughter. I’m quite sure your affinity for water has been passed down to her.”  
  
“That’s all you got?”  
  
Bill crouched down beside the couch. “We’ll do it together.”  
  
Laura beamed at him. “That’s better.”  
  
“Good.” He kissed her cheek. “Now, you ladies sit tight. I’m going to set everything up.”  
  
Laura watched as he heated the water, testing the temperature to make sure it was just right. Next he grabbed a pair of his sweatpants, folded them up and placed them in the bottom of their small basin. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when, after he’d poured the water in the lined basin, the sweat pants absorbed most of it. He cursed, going back and heating more water, this time, getting the amount just right.  
  
After checking the temperature several times, he turned to her. “You ready?”  
  
Laura nodded, pulling the blanket off the baby. Ella’s wardrobe wasn’t very impressive, so undressing her didn’t take much effort. Her lone onesie came off with minimal fuss. Her diaper, once unpinned, left her completely exposed, and therefore very unhappy. She let out the tiniest squawk, and Laura picked her up.  
  
“I know. It’s not too warm in here.” She kissed Ella’s head, getting up from the couch. Surveying the situation, she said, “Can we do this on the floor?”  
  
Bill looked at the full basin on the table. “Why?”  
  
“Because I’d rather not have a wet, slippery baby high off the ground. What if we drop her?”  
  
Bill frowned. “We aren’t going to drop her.”  
  
Pouting, Laura stepped to the table and reluctantly placed Ella in the basin. Mother and father held their breath as they watched their daughter start to fuss, and then suddenly relax.  
  
“Does she like it?”  
  
“She will if you tell her she should.”  
  
“I don’t think it works like that, Bill.”  
  
“You know what I mean. Be enthusiastic. Babies can sense those things, you know.”  
  
“Okay.” Laura took the soft cloth from beside the basin and dipped it into the warm water. “What do you think of this?”  
  
Ella never took her eyes off Laura as she was bathed. She did not whine, whimper, or cry. Laura babbled to her all the while.  
  
“Bill, can you sit her up? I want to get the back of her head.”  
  
Bill slid one hand under the baby, lifting her gently. His other hand supported her head while Laura worked, opting to use only the wet cloth. Their bar of soap seemed too harsh for Ella’s skin, and truthfully, she wasn’t exactly dirty.  
  
“There. All done!”  
  
Bill noted that Laura’s enthusiasm was greater at the end of the bath than during. Picking the baby up, he lifted her out of the basin. Laura immediately covered her with their towel, patting her dry as quickly as possible. Ella began to fuss when warmth was not immediately forthcoming.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Laura wrapped the towel around her and plucked her from Bill’s arms. She kissed her damp hair as she carried her to the couch. “You’re going to be nice and warm, I promise.”  
  
Bill cleaned up the bathing site as Laura diapered and dressed Ella, who had quieted as soon as she was fully clothed.  
“Who’s a clean girl?” Laura cooed, kissing Ella’s tummy.  
  
Finished with his task, Bill returned to the couch, sitting down beside a bundled baby. “How are we doing over here?”  
“We are warm and dry, which is a big hit.”  
  
“You did a good job, Laura.”  
  
She smiled at him. “Thank you, Bill. I’m just relieved she likes it.”  
  
“That’s half the battle.”  
  
“I think these rites of passage are harder on parents than the children.”  
  
“Wait til she starts teething.”  
  
Laura moaned, leaning down and peppering Ella’s face with kisses. “No teething for you.”  
  
“Oh, if only it worked that way,” said Bill, reaching for Ella and positioning her on his chest.  
  
Laura watched her husband cradle their daughter, his large hand making small circles on her tiny back. The sight made her heart skip a beat. This was her family. This would always be where she belonged.  
  
She tucked herself into his side, his free arm coming around her. Now face to face with Ella, she stroked her soft cheek until her eyes closed, surrendering to sleep in the warmth and safety of her parents’ embrace.


End file.
